The Aftermath
by NicoSolance
Summary: “Kirishima get up come on this is just one of your dumb pranks right, Kiri please say something. EIJIRO ANSWER ME!” Tears streamed Bakugo’s face
1. Chapter1

Authors Note

I feel the need to mention that I heard the summary as a sound on tiktok and it inspired me to write this fanfic, please comment and let me know what you think.

Chapter 1-

Kirishima was laying in the couch with Bakugo,

"Yo Bakuobro! Are your crying!" Kirishima loved to tease his boyfriend especially when they watched sad movies

"Hell no! I just think this was a waste of my time! Like this girl knew she couldn't go in the sun but what does she do GO IN THE SUN DUMBASS." Bakugo did not like the sad movies that Kirishima adored, but still watched them

"Oh come on you always complain about them. Like remember the last one!" Kirishima said

"THE ONE WHERE THE BOY LEAVES THE GIRL AFTER BASICALLY FALLING IN LOEV! WHO THE HELL DOES THAT! YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH HER AND SHE FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU! YOU CANT JUST LEAVE SOMEONE LIKE THAT!" For someone who claimed to hate these movies Kiri couldn't help but note how much Bakugo knew about them.

He smirked and later his head on is boyfriend "okay king ex-"

Kirishima was cut off by a huge bang and series of loud screams followed. He looked at Bakugo, they were on campus which was supposed to be safe but after everything they really couldn't be sure.

"We should probably go see what that was." He said to Bakugo, worried even if it wasn't an attack there was a chance someone had fallen and hurt themselves

"I swear if one of these idiots managed to injure themselves through their pure stupidity I am going to kill them." Bakugo said as he and Kirishima walked through the door, which lead in two opposite directions.

"I go left you go right." Bakugo said before walking off

Kirishima couldn't help but smile as he walked the other way. Sure it wasn't a good thing that someone might have hurt themselves but it was good that Bakugo cared enough to try and help them. Even if it might be a stupid injury. Just as Kirishima turned the corner he felt a horrible pain on his arm. He immediately yelled and looked down at his arm which was being held by someone with a fire quirk, it felt like a lighter was being held to his skin.

Kirishima cried out and tried to harden but it wasn't working. He was in to much pain to focus.

"I see I've got you attention." The burning sensation stopped and was replaced with a horrible stinging and pulsing pain. He could barley focus enough to see the face of his captor but one he did his heart froze

It was that guy with the league of villains, the group who had kidnapped Bakugo. Behind him was a blonde girl, she was holding Deku, and behind them was a blue haired guy.

The blue haired guy let out a horrific sounding laugh "All is going to plan. Toga realase the boy and let him go get his friends, no group of teens is going to make the league of villains look so weak!"

"Are you sure Shigaraki? Last time we released them, they blew us up?" The girl looked at Shigaraki

Shigaraki tilted his lips out on either side, something Kirishima refuses to call a smile. Smiles meant happiness he had a feeling this one would mean suffering. Suddenly the blue haired guys hand was around Kirishima throat, one fingers just half an inch raised from his skin. Kirishima knew what does hands could do.

"Now listen here cutie I'm going to let you go, you go get your friends and bring g them here no funny business or else that cutie over there will have to die!" The blonde sounded psychotic

As soon as she let go of Deku, he looked at Kirishima. Kirishima tried to convey the message 'get everyone out' clearly something wasn't right. The pros should have been here by now so why weren't they? Deku ran in the other direction, Kirishima prayed he would get the others out, he had a feeling no pros would be showing up to save them.

"Are you going to kill me?" Logically Kirishima knew it wasn't what he should say, but he wanted to know.

"Of course not silly! Your the message!!" The blonde giggled

"Message, you need me to tell them something?" Kirishima was confused

"More like show them. Your the one who organized Bakugos rescue, it's your fault we look like a group of children. To kill you would do nothing, but to show your classmates what will happen will do everything!" Kirishima couldn't see Shigaraki's eyes from what're he was but he knew that they probably looked insane

"I don't understand." Kirishima said

"You will soon. But since you did ask I would like you to relay the message "we're not done" if it's not to much trouble!" Now he sounded just like the crazy blonde

The crazy blonde who was coming towards him. With a knife.


	2. Chapter2

Truth be told Bakugo didn't know what the sound was, he doubted it was anything serious but being kidnapped tends to make one a little more cautious. When he finally was in the common room, he saw Deku, he was running and looked panicked though the little punk always seemed upset over something.

"Kachann! I-THEY-HE-KIRISHIMA" Deku was yelling

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Bakugo want in the mood for this crap, he was supposed to be with his boyfriend watching a movie, not dealing with these idiots

"The league there here!" Deku screamed

"Really Deku, I know it's April first but could you guys try not to be so retarted. I'm not falling for your guys dumb prank tell Kirishima to meet me in my room when he's done being a dumbass." Bakugo said, annoyed

"I'm not joking Kachan! He's in trouble!" Deku looked scared enough for Bakugo to consider it, which was enough for Bakugo to worry.

Bakugo took off running in the direction he knew Kiri had went, Deku was close behind screaming at him "WAIT! It's Shigaraki he's holding him captive if we're not careful he could kill him."

Bakugo stopped in his tracks and turned towards Deku "Kill him"

"Yes! I think they want the whole group we-" Deku was cut off by a long scream

Bakugo turned towards Deku "go get them now." He ran in the direction he knew he had heard Kiri's scream

Praying he wasn't too late he turned the corner. He felt an icy pain in his heart as he took in the scene in front of him. Kirishima shirtless on the floor. He was covered in blood. There was Blood on his face, so much that Bakugo couldn't even tell wheat was causing it. His chest was worse, there were big red X's cut into his chest.His shorts were all cut up and he had been stabbed in the leg. His arms were the worst part, not only had they been carved, but they were also burnt.Bakugo didn't want to imagine the pain his friend was in. He didn't think he could take it. Bakugo ran to his friend. His friend who wasn't moving.

"Come on! Shitty hair! Wake up!"

"Bak-oh my god!" He heard Deku Cry out,

Bakugo could imagine what Kirishima would be thinking. How upset he would be to know everyone saw him on the floor looking so fragile so helpless. So unlike himself

"GET OUT!" He screamed at them

No one moved

"Leave. NOW!" He turned towards them, he felt the tears on his face but didn't care

Why were they just standing there

"GO GET RECOVERY GIRL!"

"The pros are all asleep, we couldn't wake them up" Todorki finally said

Something in Bakugou snapped. This had to be a ridiculous prank right! They were just trying to trick him, his best friend wasn't really dying, he wasn't helpless everything was going to be fine. There was no way that this could really be happening, the pros wouldn't let it happen.

He turned towards Kirishima

"Kirishima get up come on this is just one of your dumb pranks right, Kiri please say something. EIJIRO ANSWER ME!" Tears streamed Bakugo's face

Bakugo felt his knees get weak as he considered the fact that his friend might die. He turned to Yayarozo.

"Please do something! Please!" He begged the girl, she must be able to create something

"The first thing we should do is try to patch up the wounds, I'll make some bandaids." She said more, but Bakugo wasn't paying attention.

He bent down next to Kirishima "There going to help you ok. Just hang in there! You said you loved me remember! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO LEAVE SOMEONE IF YOU LOVE THEM."

Authors Note

So I'm not in love with this chapter, but I tried. There will be more chapters if your wondering. Please review telling me what I should do to make it better (though I do have a plot planned for this story) AND THANK YOU FOR THE FOLLOWS AND FAV. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter3

Deku felt like a horrible person. What kind of hero was he, he had left his friend with the villains. He had left someone to get beaten half to death, he didn't deserve to be called a hero.

Someone knocked on his door. Deku got up, trying to wipe away the tears that had been forming in his eyes.

"Hey Todoroki!" Deku tried to smile

"Midoriya, are you ok?" Todoroki didn't buy it

"Fine, whats up Todoroki?"

"No your not" Todoroki stepped into Dekus room

"None of us are fine Todorki, our classmate is possibly dead, the nurse doesn't know how much she can help, and we can't leave campus for our safety." Deku snapped, but there was no bite, it sounded more like a cry for help than anger

"That's not like you to say." Todorki was taken aback

Deku couldn't take it. The guilt had been weighing on him. He was supposed to be the next symbol of peace. But when it came down to it, he wasn't able to protect his friend.

"I left him there Todoroki! If he has permanent damage its my fault! He must have been in so much pain! Did you see him!" Dekus was sobbing

Todorki walked over to him

"What you did was pretty damn heroic. Do you think anyone else in our class would have left? No they wouldn't, they wouldn't be brave enough to leave and Kirishima would be disintegrated. You did all you could do." Todoroki held Deku

"It's just all so hopeless! They don't even know how he got in! What if they come again, who knows what they'll do!" Deku cried into Todorki's chest

"Hey, that's not going to happen after this they'll boost security. Were going to be okay." Todoroki tried to comfort Deku

"I'm so tired! It's just to much sometimes! How does All Might do it! How does he keep smiling." It broke Todorokis heart to hear Deku talk like this

"Hey, you know how because you do it everyday. He smiled because he had to, he smiles because hes strong. Just like you!" Todorki was rubbing Dekus back as he cried

Eventually Deku's cries got quieter and his breathing slowed. He had fallen asleep.

Authors Note

I'm actually really happy with this chapter. Also thanks for the follows! Please review and tell me your thoughts!


	4. Chapter4

Bakugo stared at Kirishima. He was lying in the infirmary, it had been four days since the attack, three day since recovery girl woke up. She had told Bakugo and the others that it was a miracle Kirishima was still alive. Though Yayarozo tried her best to help Kirishima when he was injured, he was still most likely going to have permanent damage from not getting proper help right away.Bakugou couldn't help but feel angry. He was just angry, angry that the school let this happen, angry that his best friend might forever he in pain, angry that Deku left him. Most of all he was angry at himself, a shitty hero he was. He was supposed to be the best, yet his boyfriend, one of the few people he cared about was in a hospital bed dying.

"You really should go back to your room, get a shower and take a proper rest." Recovery girl told Bakuhgo

"I'm staying here, you can try and move me but it's not gonna happen." Bakugo sounded as pissed as he felt

"Very well. I'm stepping out." she sighed

Bakugo stared at Kiri. His usually spiky hair was down, and his roots had grown out, he had meant to dye them the day of the attack but never got the chance. It was something so small but it was enough to push Bakugou over the edge. He felt tears streaming down his face as he ran his fingers through Kirishima's hair. His friend would be so upset knowing people had saw him like this.

"Hey Kachann- oh are you okay?" Bakugou turned to see Deku and Todorki standing behind him.

He hadn't even noticed they had came in, another testimony of what a shitty hero he was.

"Get the hell out." Is all Bakugou said

"He's our friend, we just want to-"

"I SAID LEAVE!" Bakugo cut Todokroki off

"I know your upset but you can't keep telling us to leave, he was our friend too." Deku said, tears welling in his eyes.

Bakugo got up. He walked over to Deku. He could feel the anger radiating off him in waves. Once he got close enough he grabbed Deku by the shirt.

"Don't you dare refer to him in the past tense! He's right there dumbass! He right there breathing and- and he's OKAY he's FINE!" Bakugo was screaming at deku.

He continued to scream and kick, even when Todoroki pulled him off, and when Azaiwa cancelled out his quirk. He screamed and kicked the whole was as All Might carried him to his room. He screamed when Present Mike locked the door. He cried until he passed out.

When we woke up, he did something unlike himself. He picked up the phone and asked for help. Or got as close to it as he could.

"Mom." His voice was scratchy

"KATSAKI! WHAT TOOK YOU SO DAMN LONG TO CALL! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!" He pulled the phone away from his ear as him mom screamed

"Did you hear what happened." Bakugou could hear how pathetic he sounded

"No, they haven't told the public anything, only that a student was injured. Are you okay?" He would hear the worry in his mom's voice and felt shame burn on his face.

"Yeah, it's just the person who was hurt. He's my friend Kirishima- you know him remember." Bakugou hated how is voice shook.

"Oh baby! It's okay! Your upset!"

"Don't call me that! I'M NOT A FUCKING BABY!" Bakugou wouldn't admit it, but talking to his mom made him feel calm.

"HEY WATCH YOUR DAMN LANGUAGE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" His mom was always quick to yell

"Whatever old hag." Bakugou responded

"CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" He once again pulled his phone away from his ear

"Anyways, are you okay?" Her voice had gone soft again

"I don't think so." Bakugo had never been one to lie, it was almost impossible for him to lie to his mom

"But you will be. Your my son, my son fights." She reassured him

"Whatever, bye mom."

"Love you."

"Whatever."

"HEY YOU BETTER SAY IT BACK YOU LI-" He ended the call.

He didn't feel better, he didn't feel like everything was going to be okay. But his mom reminded him who he was, and he was going to fight.

Authors Note

Thanks so much for the follows faves and review! They make me really happy. Sorry if I didn't quite nail Bakugos personality, me myself I'm more like Kirishima so it's hard for me to write from his point of view. I would appreciate it if you told me how I could improve writing from Bakugos Pov! THANKS FOR READING


	5. AN

Authors Note

Hi! So I got a review that I really wanted to address. First off I would like to apologize, as when reading back my story I saw a lot of bad things. Such as typos! (This wasn't in the review but I still want to apologize for it) like the typos are ridiculous! I never realized how crap I was at writing! But back to addressing the review. I'm really sorry! I tend to forget that you guys don't know what I know about the story and therefore I might leave bits out, which is a really bad mistake. In the review you asked where it happened, it happened in the dorms. I realize that the way I was telling it may not be accurate to how the dorms are actually formatted and yeah I should have probably fact checked that (derp). You are going to find out how the league got in later, remember this is from the kids Pov and since they don't know, you don't know. I will also go into more depth about Kirishimas injury's later in the story. Overall I really need to work on my writing and I'm so sorry! Thanks to the person who reviewed and told me, I wouldn't have realized which would have been bad! I'm trying to get out a chapter by later today but it depends on how much hw I have! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter5

Kaminari was sitting besides Kirshimas bed in the infirmary. He knew that Bakugo would flip if he found out they had left Krishima alone, even in the safety of the infirmary. If Kaminari was being honest, he felt like he was still in shock, which is odd as by now the shock should have worn off, it had been almost five days.

"You okay?" Kaminari turned at the sound of the voice, Shinsou stood behind him.

"Yeah, I mean not really but you know." Kaminari was in too much shock to care how he sounded, even in front of his crush

"Wow! No pick up lines. You must really be out of it." Kaminari knew Shinsou was just teasing but something about the boys words made him angry

"How am I supposed to sit here and flirt, knowing one of my best friends may never be able to sit up again! What are you even doing here, haven't they blocked off this part of the school." Kaminari didn't care if he sounded like an a-hole, Bakugo must have been rubbing off on him

"Well yes, but they also took out some of the strongest students from class 1B and put them here, just in case of another attack, there's strength in numbers." Shinsou sounded unfazed

"Have they figured out how the league got in?" Kaminari turned towards Shinsuo

"No, they have no idea. That's why they were so selective with the students they sent, they think there's a traitor of some sorts and only sent people to class 1A if they had proof they weren't the traitor, or as close to proof as they could get. Mr.Aizawa vouched for me." Shinsou explained

Kaminari just stared at him. He felt an odd sense of numbness, like he just wanted to take a nap, but couldn't.

"How long have you been here?" Shinsou asked

"Since yesterday, Bakugo he- he, he needed a break." Kaminari wasn't going to include the fact that Bakugo had clearly had a breakdown

"Oh I mean I heard, but you've been here for almost a whole day then. No breaks?" Shinsou sounded confused

"He's My friend man, I can't just leave him. Plus Bakugo would ring me dry if he knew I had left Kirishima alone." Kamianri explained

"You should go take a break, shower and eat. You stink, I'll stay here with him." Shinsou offered

"That's nice and all but why?" Kaminari wasn't trying to be rude he was just generally curious.

"Well from what I observed, your Kirishima was a lot like out Tesu Tesu. And I know if Tesu had gone down like that, it would have been pretty depressing. To see such a bright soul be hurt. Plus I want to prove to you guys that I'm not a villain I want to help. I feel empathy and sympathy just like you do." Kaminari was surprised by the guys answer.

Kaminari and Shinsou weren't exactly close. Sure Kaminari had a crush on him, but Kaminari was a bi diaster it was his job to have a crush on every emo he saw. So he couldn't see why Shinsou would want to open up to him. But at this moment he also couldn't bring himself to care. He knew he was probably being selfish, but he didn't know how Bakugo did it, sat there for four days! Though looking back it didn't exactly end well.

"I'll take you up on that offer. But do me a favor and don't refer to my friend in the past tense, please." With that Kaminari walked out and headed towards his room.

Authors Note

Sorry for the short chapter . It's mostly a filler! Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! I also wanted to say thank you to dear death father dearest, both your reviews made me feel happy!


	7. Chapter6

Shinsou stares at the boy in front of him. Truth be told he knew very little about Kirishima, from what he had gathered his quirk was being able to harden his skin like rock. He also seemed to always be around the loud blonde, Bakugou.

Shinsou knew little about Bakugou as well. He had seen from the sports festival that he was strong. He was also clearly dealing with some type of anger issues, but other then that he knew almost nothing about the loud blonde. Shinsou had heard a little about Bakugo's break down but still didn't know the details. He had no intention of asking he was trying to show class 1-A that he wasn't a Villain after all, not prove to them that he was a sociopath.

He turned at the sound of the door opening

"Oh Uh Hello!" Recovery girl walked in, she was holding multiple bags and seemed to be having trouble

"Good afternoon, do you need help?" Shinsou got up to take the bags from the older lady

"Oh your so well mannered! Thank you! Would you mind helping me deliver these down the stairs I can't carry them all." She asked him

"No problem." He grabbed a bunch of the bags and followed the lady out.

————Page Break—————

Kirishima opened his eyes and saw a white light.

Dead I'm dead! I didn't even get to become a hero! Kirishima thought

Then he felt a throbbing pain, everywhere

Not dead? Unless I went to hell!?! Is it because I lied to Aziawa sensei! Kirishima painicked

Then he looked around and saw he was in the infirmary. The memories came rushing at him.

A hot burning hand. His skin feeling like it was melting off his body.

The crazy blonde coming at him with a knife.

"Not so manly now are you! Look your crying!" She laughed

Kirishima screamed. He screamed. They were going to kill him. They were going to hurt him. He yelled and screamed until his voice was raw. Even then he continued to scream. He couldn't make his body move.

"We'll make you pay"

He screamed.

Authors Note

Baby chapter! Don't worry new chapter should be out tomorrow but I need to go to sleep :) please review they do motivate me and thanks for the follows and favs (those also motivate me) THANKS FOR READING


	8. Chapter7

Todoroki and Deku were curled up in the couch. They were trying to watch a movie but Deku couldn't focus.

"You okay?" Todoroki asked

"Yeah fine why?" Deku said

"You've been staring at the wall for the last fifteen minutes."

"Sorry!" Deku felt his cheeks get pink

"I'm really worried about him." Deku confessed

"Kirishima will be fine." Todoroki reassures him

"It's not Kirishima I'm worried about, its Bakugou." Deku said

"Bakugo?"

"Yeah it's just that well I've known him for a long time, looked up to him you know." Deku felt his face flush

"And through the years he's never really cared for anyone. I mean I think he loves his mom and dad but that's it. You saw how he is. Kirishima, he almost changed Bakugou. And I guess I'm just worried that he may change for the worse after this." Deku felt dirty talking about Bakugo behind his back but he was genuinely worried

"I'm sure everything will work itself out." Even as Todoroki said the words, he knew they weren't true

"I guess." Deku closes his eyes

Just as he was fading into unconsciousness he heard a loud scream.

Kirishima.

Both boys bolted up.

"I'll go get Bakugou, you go make sure he's okay." Deku didn't even wait for a response he just took off running in the direction of Bakugos room.

After what seemed like an eternity but was probably only five minutes Deku finally was at Bakugos door.

He banged his first on it, chances were Bakugo was asleep.

"KACHANN!" He yelled

The door opened

"what the hell so you want" Bakugo looked pissed

"It's Kirishima he's awa-" Bakugos didn't even let Deku finish his sentence, he took off running in the direction of the infirmary leaving Deku to follow

When he got there Todoroki was standing at the door and Bakugo was by Kirishima's side.

"THEY'RE COMING OH GOD!" Kirishima kept on screaming

Deku couldn't hear what Bakugo was saying to Kirishima, and either Kirishima couldn't hear him as well or he just wasn't responding.

"Hey you're okay! I'm here nothing is going to happen." Bakugo had raised his voice, probably to get Kirishima's attention but still somehow sounded soft

"There coming." Kirishima had stopped screaming and was now just repeating the phrase

Bakugo took a step towards him and gave him a hug. Deku felt a bit like an intruder watching but he also felt like if he moved Kirishima might start screaming again.

"Your okay! You hear me! Your okay! Your going to be okay!" Bakugo wasn't quite yelling at Kirishima but his voice was far from quiet.

Deku felt someone take his hand. He looked up at Todoroki.

"Let's go." Todoroki whispered

Once they were out the door Todoroki handed him a tissue, Deku hadn't even noticed he'd started crying.

"We should probably go get recovery girl."


	9. IMPORTANT

IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER PLEASE READ!

Hi I really wanted to make this really quick! So obviously the kids of class 1-A are going through some tough crap in this story (sorry not sorry!). And to keep it realistic (as realistic as possible with them having quirks) they will obviously be suffering from disorders such as PTSD, Anxiety, Depression. I myself have never seriously suffered from any of these disorders and will try to do my research before writing about them but I really do not want to offend anyone. So this is me begging you to tell me off if I do end up getting something incorrect or inaccurate. Thanks!


	10. Chapter8

Bakugo wrapped his arms around Kirishima.

"Your okay." He kept on saying into Kirishima's ear

Eventually Kirishima stopped screaming and was just crying. It broke Bakugos heart to see him like this.

"It felt like I was back there. Like they were here." Kirishima sounded so scared

Bakugo didn't respond. He just hugged him tighter, hoping physical contact might help.

"Th-They said there going to come back."

Bakugo looked at Kirishima

"What?"

"They said they are going to come back." Kirishima sounded scared but sure

"Are you sure?" Bakugou asked

"You don't believe me?" Kirishima sounded hurt

Bakugou touched Kirishima's face "Hey that's not it at all. I'm just not wanting to believe it you know."

"Trust me I know." Kirishima let out a humorless laugh before resting his head back on Bakugos chest.

"I'm so sorry." Bakugou told him

"For what?" Kirishima sounded confused

"That this happened to you. That I let it happen. I should have went with you." Bakugo felt like shit

Kirishima looked up at him and let out a genuine laugh.

"Only you."

"Only I what?" Bakugou was confused

"Only you would blame yourself for this. None of this is your fault." Kirishima yawned

"You're tired?" Bakugo asked

"Yeah." Kirishima looked a bit sheepish

"Do you want me to go?"

"I um can you um maybe stay? I really rather not be alone." Kirishima asked

"Sure."

———Page Break————

"YOU LEFT HIM ALONE!" Kaminari couldn't believe Shinsou

"I was helping recovery girl!" Shinsou deafened himself

"Oh yeah so helpful!" Kaminari threw his hand in the air as he followed the other back to the infirmary

Todoroki and Deku were next to Recovery Girl. She seemed to be asking them a bunch of questions. Kaminari was too angry to listen though.

"Are you kidding me! I asked you to stay with him and you left!"

"How was I supposed to know he would wake up!" Shinsou seemed annoyed which Kaminari thought was a bit unwarranted considering he's the one who left.

"Shush you two!" Recovery girl turned towards them.

Kaminari has been so busy arguing he hadn't even noticed that he had walked all the way to the infirmary.

Todoroki opened the door.

Inside Bakugou and Kirishima we're both on the bed. They were also both asleep. Kaminari slowly took out his phone and took a picture.

"Did you seriously just take a picture!" Shinsou whispered

"Didn't I say shush!" Recovery girl turned towards Kaminari which he thought was a bit unfair! He wasn't even the one talking.

"Are you going to wake him up?" Todoroki asked

"I don't think we should wake Kachann up." Deku looked a bit nervous

"Let them sleep lord knows they need it." Recovery girl said

The whole group walked back to the common room.

Kamanri went to go sit on the couch. He pulled out his phone and sent the picture to Mina, surly she would want to see it. The group had suspected that the two had been dating but it had never been confirmed. When he looked up someone was sitting next to him.

"What do you want?" Kaminari was still angry at Shinsou

"Listen I'm sorry. You're right I shouldn't have left Kirishima alone. Recovery girl was carrying a bunch of bags and I just wanted to help." Shinsou explained himself

"Well I guess everything ended up working out anyway so I can't be too angry." Kaminari had never been good at keeping grudges

A third person joined them on the couch

"Care to explain this!" Mina shoves her phone in Kaminaris face

"They were cuddling!" Kaminari said

"There're totally dating! I called it!" Mina said excitedly

Shinsou looked between the two. "Are you two dating?" He asked

"God no!" Mina said

"No need to sugar coat it." Kaminari said

"I'm a lesbian. And even if I wasn't I still wouldn't date him." She explained

"You really know how to boost a man's self esteem."

"Why do you ask?" Mina asked

"Just wondering it looked like you two were dating ." Shinsou shrugged

"Speaking of dating do you think Todoroki and Deku are a thing?" Mina asked

"I thought he had a thing for Uruaraka?" Kaminari said

"Yeah but look at the way he's looking at Todoroki. Plus we all know Todoroki has liked him since the sports festival." Mina said

"Do you two just randomly pair people in you class?" Shinsou looked a little scared

"No we just like to know whos with who." Kaminari said

"I totally would ship them." Mina said

"Isn't there like a rule that you can't ship real people." Shinsou looked very scared

"Oh Shush. Just look at them." Mina said

Kaminari turned to look at them and to his surprise they were cuddling! In the other couch.

"Talk about PDA." He said

"I mean it's one way to announce to the class that your dating." Mina said


	11. Chapter9

"Ok boys get up you need to eat." Kirishima heard a voice

"Five more minutes." He mumbles

He felt something shift in his arms and opened his eyes. He was surprised to see Bakugou waking up. In his arms. Not that Kirishima minded at least not until he looked to see where the voice was coming from.

Staring at the couple was Recovery Girl

Kirishima let out a very manly very embarrassed squeal causing Bakugou to open his eyes.

"Oi!" He said when he took in the scene before him

"It's not what it looks like I swear!" Kirishima started to explain

"I'm not saying it looks like anything. I am saying you boys need to go and eat some breakfast now!" Recovery girl said

Both boys got up thanked her and left.

"I'm going to my room to change and brush my teeth do you wanna meet up o-"

"Could I umm come, I know it's not the manliest thing in the world but I rather now be alone." Kirishima interrupted Bakugo

"Jesus you can be a goddamn idiot sometimes." Bakugo said

"You could have just said no." Kirishima couldn't keep the hurt from his voice, he knew he was being clingy but he was scared.

"That's not what I mean dumbass. There's nothing unmanly about wanting help, and the fact that you think you could be unmanly rly shows just how much of an idiot you can be." Bakugo wrapped his arms around Kirishima

"Thanks." Kirishima smiles up at Bakugou

The couple started walking and Kirishima suddenly came to the realization that all of class 1A was going to see them because they were stuck here.

"Maybe I should dye my hair before I go down there, my roots are showing pretty badly." Kirishima touched his hair self consciously

"Does that hair dye seep into your brain! You look fine! Plus nobody will care! Your fine we're just going to eat breakfast no one will notice."

——Page break——

It was extremely noticeable. But Bakugo wasn't going to say that, his boyfriend didn't need to be worrying about his hair plus most people had probably seen it already.

"Shitty hair let's go!" Maybe not the best choice of words

"Coming." Kirishima walked out the bathroom

His hair was in a ponytail, something Bakugo had never seen, it made the black in his hair look more prominent. His boyfriend's hair had also seemed to grow a bit, something Bakugou hadn't noticed before. Bakugou couldn't say that Kirishima looked bad with long hair. Kirishima had borrowed one of Bakugou's hoodies, nothing special but seeing him there wearing his hoodie was enough to make Bakugos face go red.

"Hey I'm ready to go, are you okay?" Kirishima asked

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Bakugo said

"You look a little red."

"It's like 50 degrees here, of course I'm red. Now let's go." Bakugo said

On there way to the common room Kirishima just kept on talking. It was weird, he was just acting so normal after everything like nothing had happened. In fact if it weren't for the little things Bakugo would think Kirishima was okay. Except for somethings.

The biggest one being the fact that Kirishima hadn't let go of Bakugou since they left the room. Bakugou didn't mind this, he didn't really care if the class knew they were dating, it had been Kirishima who hadn't been extremely comfortable with everyone knowing they were dating, though Bakugou doubted after everything that had happened that anyone didn't think they were dating.

Another giveaway was the fact that almost every five minutes Kirishima would look behind him as if to make sure they weren't being followed.

When they walked into the common room, everyone was there.

"Ayyy Kirishima! Glad to see your feeling better!" Kaminari was the first to come up to the two

"Hey bro." Kirishima said with a smile.

"KIRI!" Mina launched herself at Kirishima

"Hey Mina." Kirishima hugged her

Sero walked up to the group "looks like our squads back together."

"Squad?" Bakugou asked

"Yeah you know it consists of Kirishima, the bean, Kamaniari, the idiot, Mina, the chaotic one, Me, the handsome, brilliant, smart one and you the one with issues." Sero said

Bakugou stares at him "you have one minute."

"W-What?" Sero said

"One minute before I blow your ass into next week." Bakugo set of tiny explosions in his hands to emphasize his point

Krishima put his hand on Bakugou's shoulder and smiled. Bakugou wouldn't admit it out loud but damn he'd missed that smile.

"Let's not blast our friends into next week please." Kirishima said

"Fucking whatever." Bakugou said

"I owe you one Kirishima." Sero smiled

"Yeah we wouldn't want our tape man being yeeted." Kaminari said

"What the hell dies yeeted mean?" Bakugou asked

"Ya know like yeet." Kaminari was completely unhelpful

Before Bakugou could explain that he didn't speak dumbass, some purple haired dude walked up to the group. Bakugou thought he recognized him from the sports festival, the guy who would mind control.

"Ayy my dude Shinsou! We were just explaining to our homie Bakubro what yeet meant." Kaminari threw an arm around Shinsou

"Half of the words you just used are made up." Shinsou said in a flat voice

"What! Oh come one! No you too!" Kaminari looked offended

"What did I do?"Shinsou actually sounded confused

"Oh don't worry! Kaminari is just being his usual brain dead self." Mina explained

"Oh."

"That's really mean!" Kaminari said

"Well I'd you don't want to be treated like a dumbass then don't be a dumbass." Bakugou supplied helpfully

"Alright why don't we go eat!" Kirishima said, probably trying to prevent an argument from starting

"Good idea! I'm starving!" Sero said

Authors Note

957 words

So it's literally 2am and I just finished writing this so I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense :( also as you noticed I put a word count and I'm trying to get to 1000 words a chapter (not including A/N) but I'm tired and have to get up early tomorrow. Please please PLEASE REVIEW! Is the story making sense! I need to stop writing at ungodly hours! Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter10

"Yo Bakugou yeet some some of that boneless ice!" Kamanri said

"What the hell?" Bakugo asked

"He wants snowman blood!" Mina clarified

"What the in the goddamn hell?"

"He wants some fish air!" Sero said

"The fuck?" Bakugou looked confused

"Clear milk!" Kirshima said

"You all share one damn brain cell." Bakugo concluded

Shinsou didn't really understand the group. They all seemed to bully each other, but still seemed extremely close. It was odd. He found it even more odd that no one was addressing the situation at hand. The fact that Villains has broken into the school. They were just all acting like it was a normal Tuesday as of class hadn't been canceled, as if they weren't being held at the school for safely measures.

Kirishima's phone buzzed "crap! I need to go call my Moms! I totally forgot, they're going to kill me!" He walked away from the common room

"Is anyone going to talk about the attack?" Shinsou asked when he was sure Kirhima was gone

"I was wondering the same thing." Todoroki seemed to appear out of thin air, Izuku at his side.

"I think we should leave it to the adults." Izuku said

"I think we should ask Krishima what he knows, they'd still haven't found the traitor you know." Todoroki said, Shinsou was surprised. He had assumed that everyone in class 1-A besides Bakugou was nice

"Todoroki!" Izuku yelped

"Just the hell are you saying." Bakugou got up. Shinsou had a feeling things might get ugly

"I'm not saying anything, it's just odd that the villains seemed to purposely attack him to the point where they knew he wouldn't die." Shinsou came to the conclusion that Todoroki was as much of an asshole as Bakugou

"Hey dude! That's our friend! Everyone's friend actually! Including yours! And your just gonna talk shit about him when he's not here!" Kamanri looked pissed

"That's not what I was doing, I just think we need to be on guard." Todoroki looked unfazed

"Well I'm saying that if you upset Kirishima I will not hesitate to beat you the hell up. I don't give a damn if I get in trouble you two faced asshole!" It was something Shinsou would expect Bakugo to say, but the words had come from Mina

"Hey I think things are getting a bit heated!" Izuku looked very distressed

"What's getting heated?" Kirishima walked back into the room

"Icy-Hot thought that he could beat me in a fight." Bakugou lied

"Umm let's not test that!" Kirishima's voice raised a pitch

"Let's just hope he doesn't give me a reason to, let's go I'm tired of these extras." Bakugou and Kirishima headed in the direction of the room

"Why did you say that?" Shinsou asked Todoroki

"What?" Todoroki said

"Why would you accuse your own classmate?" Shinsou asked, he was genuinely curious

"Because he's an asshole who doesn't understand friendship." Kamanri looked angry, more angry than he had been at Shinsou yesterday which was saying a lot

"Hey I don't think that's it, why do-" Izuku was cut off

"Stop defending him! He knows what he said was wrong! Kirishima is nothing but nice to anyone! You know what, I'm done!" Kamanri marched off in the direction of the rooms

Shinsou doesn't know why, but he followed him. He had never seen Kamanri so angry, he was just a little worried.

"Why are you following me?" Kamanri asked

"You looked pretty heated." Shinsou answered, he wondered if he sounded like Todoroki, was he an asshole or did he sound like one?

"Of course! Kirishimas been through enough shit he doesn't need to deal with that." Kamanri was shaking

Shinsou took a step closer

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Tell me what is actually bothering you." Shinsou felt a little guilty using his quick like this, but he was worried for Kamanari and just wanted to make sure he was ok

"Kirishima, I'm his friend! When he was attacked I wasn't there! I feel like shit! He was in pain! Horrible pain! And I was in the common room playing on my phone! I could have been helping! I should have been more vigilant! I was so close to where it happened! Had I actually been paying attention for once in my pathetic life I could have actually helped!"

Kamanari blinked "did you just use your quirk on me!"

"You needed to get that out." Shinsou said

"If I wanted to talk about it, I would have said so!" Kamanri looked upset

"It's not about what you want! It's about what you need!" Shinsou had no idea why he cared so much it want like it was his business, but he couldn't stop himself

Kamanri didn't say anything he just looked at Shinsou. His eyes looked so pained, it was so unusual. Kamanri was always laughing and making jokes but he looked so upset, he was crying

Shinsou can't really explain why he did what he did next. Maybe his sleep deprivation was starting to affect his brain. He walked up to Kamanri and gave him a hug. And continued to hug him even as he cried.

"This isn't your fault. None of this is your fault." Shinsou said to Kamanri

"But had-" Kamanri was crying so hard it was almost impossible for Shinsou to understand him

"Hey it's not your fault. Izuku was there remember. And he couldn't help either, had you been there they might have hurt you too, so call me evil but I'm glad you weren't there." Shinsou said

"I- I- I guess you're right." Kamanri was still crying

"Of course I am." Shinsou said

"I'm sorry, for dumping this on you." Kamanri looked up at him

"What?" Shinsou sounded as shocked as he felt

"I'm supposed to be the happy one, and I just dumped all my problems on you. You don't even want to be my friend!" Kamanri started ranting

"You are an idiot you know." Shinsou knew he sounded annoyed

"I know but could you elaborate?"

"I used my quirk! You didn't have choice! And of course I'm your friend! You are one of the few people who don't treat me like a Villain!" Shinsou's usually flat voice was filled with emotion.

"Thanks Shinsou." Kamanri whispered

Authors Note

1047 words


	13. AN (11-24 18:47:18)

Authors Note

Hi so I made an account on Ao3 (archive of our own) under the username NicoSolance I will try to link it in my bio. And I'm posting this same story on there but with some revisions and edits, if I'm being honest I can do better with my writing and want to fix this story up a bit, plus there are somethings I want to add to make the story better. Basically I will be revising all the chapters of this story and posting them on Ao3, then I will post the revised chapters on here. After I finish with revising everything I will continue writing the story, posting every new chapter on here then on Ao3 a day or two later. It shouldn't take long for me to finish revising. I hope this makes sense! If it doesn't just comment and I'll try to explain it better :D


	14. Chapter11

"Hey! Kirshima can I borrow some AHHHH!" Izuku felt his face heat up as he noticed Kirishima was not alone in his room.

Kirshima turned and looked at him. Izuku didn't usually like to judge people on there appearance, he had been bullied for his hair forever, but he also couldn't help but notice just how horrible Krishima looked. His eyes had bags under them and were red. Though Izuku wouldn't dare say anything about this, not with Bakugou in the room.

Slowly Kirishima lifted one finger to his lips, but it was already too late.

"What the FUCK do you want!" Bakugou was surprisingly tame in his response to Izuku being in there room.

"I um hi Kachann I was just asking- you know what never mind I um- have a nice time!" Izuku cringed at his voice of words, praying that Bakugou wouldn't take them as an insult. He began backing up hoping to make an escape before Bakugou could kill him.

Unfortunately Bakugou got up from the bed and grabbed Izuku shirt. Logically Izuku figured if he wanted to he could use one for all on Bakugou, but it seemed a bit like overkill.

"Listen here you damn nerd, get that look off your face and stop being a pervert. Did that grape dude rub off on you or something! Kirshima and I aren't doing anything but sleeping am I understood!"

"I Umm y-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE!" Bakugou yelled

"BAKUGOU! Don't be mean!" He heard Kirshima call front the bed

"Whatever, Deku get out." Bakugou turned back towards Kirishima

"Hey you said you needed something!" Izuku heard Kirshima call out

"I'll ask Kamanri don't worry!" Izuku practically ran out of there

He felt embarrassment burning on his face. Of course Bakugou and Kirshima weren't doing anything dirty it's just the position that he had walked into was awkward to say the least. Especially since he really needed to borrow a toothbrush, he had broken his and wasn't aloud off campus for a new one.

He headed towards Kamanris room, as he walked he couldn't seem to get Kirishima's tired face out of his head. Izuku felt horrible, some hero he was leaving his friend to suffer all that pain. Izuku was so lost I his head he didn't think to knock

"OH MY GOD!" Izuku squeaked

Shinsou broke away from kissing Kamanri

"Can we help you." He sounded annoyed.

"I UM YOU TOOTHBRUSH!" Why was this Izukus life

"You couldn't ask your boyfriend!" Kamanri whined

"Todorki- he uh he didn't have one I-I- you know what actually I'm sure Iida has one I'll just go ask him!" Izuku quickly turned toward the door.

"Wait man! It's fine I don't mind giving you one! You just kind of interrupted us you know." Kamanri smiled

"I'm really sorry!" Izuku all but squeaked

Kamanri disappeared into his bathroom. To retrieve a toothbrush for Izuku.

"So are you two like dating now." Izuku hated himself, why could he just keep his big mouth shut for five minutes

Shinsou quirked an eyebrow "Do I seem like a one night stand guy to you?"

Izuku felt his face turn red and wished he could pop out of existence.

"Shinsou! Stop teasing Izuku! He's going to have an aneurism and Todoroki will kill us for it." Kamanri came back to Izuku and Shinsou holding a toothbrush

"Thanks! Hey are you ok?" Izuku peered at Kamani he looked off

"I mean I was in the middle of something."

Izuku felt himself going red for what seemed like the hundredth time today "oh yeah right i'm sorry!"

Izuku made his way to his room and quickly brushed his teeth and got into a new pair of clothes. After he was content with his appearance, he started walking towards Todorokis room but got sidetracked when he heard a Mineta. Izuku couldn't quite hear what he was saying but he ran to the common room anyways, from the tone his voice, Mineta as taunting someone and if it was Bakugou Izuku knew how this could end.

"KACHANN DONT KILL HIM!"

———-Page Break———

Bakugou was going to kill the little fucker, Deku be damned.

"Please put me down! I sorry! It was a joke just a joke I'm really sorry I honestly didn't mean it!" The little grape pervert was basically crying

"Listen here you little son of a b-"

"Katsuki please put him down." Bakugou turned to see Kirshima giving him a pleading look.

"You got fucking lucky this time! But talk about Kirishima and I again and I will not hesitate." Bakugou allowed a tiny spark to go off in his hand to prove his point

"OUCH!" The little shit looked terrified

"Kat I'm serious please stop." Bakugou let out a sigh and put down Mineta

Mineta immediately ran in the direction of the dorms.

"What did he do!" Deku had the damn nerve to ask

"WHY THE FUCK IS THAT YOUR BUISNESS!" Bakugou yelled

"Hey it's not him your upset with!" The Icyhot bastard seems to come out of nowhere

"Whatever next time I'm going to put him in the hospital." They new Bakugou wasn't kidding

"Seriously what did he say?" Pikachu had joined the group along with the insomniac

"He said that we shouldn't all have to do extra training just cause some of us don't have full control over our quirks and went on to say how it wasn't his fault I couldn't activate my quirk which I mean he wasn't wrong." Kirshima finally answered for Bakugou

"I electrocuted him and you blow him up." Pikachu said to Bakugou

"Guys no just let it go alright he has a right to express his opinion." Bakugous heart broke to see Kirshima look so down

"Ei, you know it's not your fault right." Bakugou reaches out to touch Krishimas shoulder

"Whatever let's go eat I'm hungry."

——page break———-

Kirshima was laying on the couch, Bakugou was making brunch for him and there friends.

Kirshima wasn't going to lie he felt exhausted, he hadn't really been able to sleep, even with Bakugou next to him to keep him safe. Minetad comment hadn't exactly helped Kirishimas current mental state. It wasn't that Kirshima was unaware of how shitty his quirk was, it's just the thought that he was dragging down his classmates really upset him, though he didn't think him being upset was a good enough reason. For Bakugou to beat up Mineta.

Kirshima allowed his eyes too close for a moment .

When he woke up, he had a blanket around him and Bakugou was passed out at the other end of the couch. Krishima reached around for his phone to check the time.

"Oi Shitty hair! What the hell are you doing!"

"Oh I'm just trying to check the time, how long was I out?"

"Doesn't matter you need the sleep." Bakugou adjusted his position and got close to Kirishima, giving him a hug

Kirshima melted into the hug and let himself enjoy the moment of safety, he knew once he fell asleep he would probably have a nightmare and the feeling would be ruined but for the moment he allowed himself to enjoy it.

Authors Note

1201 words

Hi! I know I said I was going to rewrite the story but I really couldn't sleep and decided to write this! Really quick I just wanted to address Ash! Thanks so much for ur reviews! I know this may seem irrelevant for you but I use writing as a huge escape and to see your nice words really made me happy. And your right I really need to take care of my eyes (derp) and stop writing in one go (haha I'm really screwing my eyes up) as for the gender thing I really don't care! I usually go by they/them but he/him is good and I appreciate you actually thinking about it! Sorry for the long note I just really wanted to address the reviews and let you know how happy they made me!


	15. Chqpter12

"I'm worried about Midoriya." Bakugou heard the Icyhot bastard say

"Me too he hasn't been acting like himself, though I'm sure none of us really have been acting normal, how could we?" Roundface replied

Bakugou took a deep breath in, to keep himself from screaming at them to shut the hell up so Kirshima could sleep.

"I too think Izuku could use some counseling, perhaps we should set up group convulsing! Yes this is a great idea has class rep I should be able to help all my classmates strive to be great heroes and to progress to a great hero, you need to be healthy mentally and physically!" Glasses got way to excited

"Umm Iida I'm sure that's a great idea but I'm also sure no one will want to show up besides maybe Izuku." Roundface said

"What! Nonsense we will hold a group counseling I should talk to Mr.Aizawa about it! Perhaps he could host it?" Glasses started doing that weird ass thing where he chops the air

Bakugou would have listened to the rest of the conversation but he felt Kirshima start to get restless. Bakugou knee that it was only normal that Kiri would have nightmares but it didn't make him any less pissed off about it. Why the hell should he have to suffer! Why couldn't the damn school get there shit together and help him.

"Hey your ok." Bakugou whispered hoping that nobody would notice them

It didn't work.

Kirishima started to harden, effectively tearing open his clothes as well as cutting Bakugou's legs.

"Fuck! Shitty hair wake the hell up!" Bakugou gave Kirshima a shake

"STOP PLEASE STOP!" Kidhima finally woke up screaming, tears coating his face. A huge price of Bakugou wanted to just take him to his room and keep him there, but he knew he couldn't baby Kirishima, he wouldn't disrespect him by trying to force help apon him, not in front of the even in front of Dekus ugly ass friends.

"I-I hurt you." His voice was shaky as he noticed the blood on Bakugou's pants

"A little scratch is nothing. What's actually fucking hurting me is how scared you are." Bakugou has given up asking Kirishima about his nightmares, it seemed to only set him off more

"I'm so sorry." Kirshima sobbed, burying his head in Bakugou's chest

Bakugou completely forgot about everyone in the common room. All that mattered to him right now he as Kirishima and making sure Kirishima was okay.

"Hey listen Eijiirou you've done nothing wrong. I just want to help you but I don't know how to." Bakugou lifted Kirishima's face to look into his red eyes

"It's just all so much!" Kirshima cried

"I know and you don't have to talk about it until you want to, I just want you to know I'm here for you." Bakugou didn't care how fucking cheesy he sounded, if anyone even thought to bring this up later he would definitely kill them

"I love you Katsuki." Kirishima shima says

"who the fuck wouldnt" Bakugou says

Kirishima smacks him lightly

"Love you too Eijirou." Bakugou rolls his eyes

"Ahhh I see why counciling would be helpful now." Icyhot had to go and ruin the moment

"Counciling?" Kirshima asked Bakugou

"Just fucking Dekus friends being idiots." Bakugou says

"Ohh ok, you know you should go take a shower you kinda stink." Bakugou was shocked to hear Kirishimas words

It wasn't as if he didn't know he stunk, he did. It was the fact that Kirishima wanted him to leave after them being practically attached at the hip.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Bakugou asked

Kirishima flinched and Bakugou immediately regretted the words. It wasn't that he though Kiri was weak it's just that he didn't want him to be going through pain alone.

"Yeah I'll probably stay over here with everyone until you come back." Kirishima looked at him

"Alright." Bakugou walked to his dorm

—————page break————

Once Bakugou left Kirshima got up and walked to Todoroki. Despite Bakugou's claims, Kirishima was not an idiot, he knew when someone was angry at him. He just couldn't figure out why. He had been wanting to ask Todoroki what was up for a while, but he knew that the two toned hero would never say anything if his friends were there, and honestly Kirshima couldn't blame him. As much as he loved and appreciated them, his friends they were a little over protective at times.

"Hey um Todoroki can I talk to you?" Kirshima called

"Sure." Todoroki stayed where he was

"Umm in private?"

It wasn't that Kirshima didn't like Izuku, Urakraka it Iida (he wasn't Bakugou) it's just that he didn't want to basically other people there when he basically told Todoroki that he was being a bit of a dick.

"Sure." Todoroki got up and walked into the hall leaving Kirishima to follow

"So what happened?" Todoroki asked when Kirishima caught up to him

"Well did I do something to you? You've kinda been giving me the cold shoulder- no pun intended. I mean like are you angry at me? Did I say something to you? Whatever it is I'm sorry man." Kirishima looked up into Todorokis two different colored eyes hoping for an explanation

"Midoriya could have gotten killed and I wouldn't have been able to do anything." Todoroki lowered his head

"Huh?" Kirishima blurted out

Wasn't he the one who got captured? Didn't the Villains let Izuku go? Did he just imagine that whole thing?

"If I had went there instead of you I might have been able to save him!" Todoroki said

"Umm isn't he fine?" Kirishima didn't get it

"No! He's not fine! He's tearing himself apart from guilt! Because I'm trying to save him you got hurt! I would have been able to do it! And he would never be hurting! His smile wouldn't be so FAKE!" Todorokis usually calm demeanor was completely different

Kirishima took a step back. He felt horrible. He hadn't even stopped to think how Izuku had been feeling, and Todoroki was right had it been anyone else there the league wouldn't have gotten away. Kirishima was weak. He hadn't even been able to activate his quirk!

He thought back tot he might, he had been avoiding thinking about it. He thought back to how Toga had held Izuku, how he had indeed had a scratch on him. Of course thinking of her made him think of the black haired guy, the one who had barely said anything but had done the most damage. He was the reason Kirishima refused the wear short sleeves and shorts. And the he remembered the blue haired man. He was the worst he has smiled and laughed at Kirishima's pain like it was a TV show.

Kirishima felt himself falling deeper into the memory.

He smelt a faint burning like the burning of his skin. He could practically hear his laugh at this point.

"PLEASE NO!" Kirishima screamed.

Authors Note

1172 words

Cliff hanger?

Sorry!

Also some revised chapters are on my Ao3 account my user name is NicoSolance


End file.
